


Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, kabby being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane and Abby are both insecure in their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

He found her near the lake not far from Camp Jaha, sitting beneath an oak tree, her focus on a piece of paper she held tightly in her trembling hands. He sat beside her quietly, so they were hip to hip, smiling faintly when her head rested on his shoulder her eyes never leaving what she was studying. On closer inspection he realized it was a drawing of mountains, obviously created by Clarke some time ago, if the creased yellowed paper was any indication. He figured it was probably one of the keepsakes Abby had brought with her from the ark and now kept in a drawer in her desk-a strand of Clarke’s hair, some of Jake’s tools, a book her dad had given her. And apparently a child’s drawing of earth.

They sat there beside each other in silence, Abby studying the drawing, and Marcus looking out at the lake before them. He didn’t push her; he knew well enough that when she was ready she would talk.  
   
This had become a regular occurrence of late-her wandering off to this spot when the task of staying strong in front of their people became too much to bear. Luckily they had been at peace since the war with Mount Weather a month prior, making it safe for her to journey from the gates of camp by herself. That didn’t mean Marcus didn’t worry. Her leg was only partially healed after all. She could walk on it, but there were times when she over taxed herself causing it to seize up and leave her bedridden for a day or two. His worry that that could happen on one of her getaways and leave her stranded was his main reason for always seeking her out. That and the fact that leg or no leg, he would never be able to leave her alone with her demons.  
   
He wasn’t sure how long they sat there before she shifted and held the drawing out to him. He took it gently, and studied the picture closer. It was a beautiful scene, with towering, snow topped mountains that overlooked a rolling valley. It had a clumsiness to it that told him Clarke probably drew it at a young age, though it held the promise of the talent she would show in her later years.  
   
As if reading his thoughts Abby reached out and stroked a messy rendition of a flower near the bottom of the drawing, her smile dim. 

“She drew this when she was 10,” she whispered, voice harsh from crying, “and she was upset because she said she would never get it perfect. ‘How can I truly draw something if I have never seen it.’ I believe that’s how she phrased it. Jake and I showed her picture after picture of mountains we found in books, but she wasn’t satisfied. It broke our hearts that we couldn’t show her the real thing.”  
   
She paused, and looked out over the lake, her eyes falling on the mountains on the other side before she continued, “I wonder if she has really gotten the chance to enjoy the views since she has been down here. Sometimes I fear the mistakes I have made in the past few years have killed her innocence.”  
   
As a wave of sobs over took her, Marcus wrapped his arm around Abby’s shoulder and hugged her close, his hand stroking her hair as she leaned into his chest. He knew she wasn’t expecting any answers from him, which he appreciated because he didn’t really have any. He couldn’t make promises that Clarke would be okay, because he didn’t know, not with everything on this planet being so unpredictable. He could only hope that the girl would return from whatever journey she was on, and until then he would try his best to be a comfort to her mother when it all became too much.  
   
When she had cried herself out, Abby pulled back slightly, wiped her eyes with her sleeve and gave him a weak smile, “I’m sorry Marcus. I bet you are getting tired of having to chase me out here every time I feel down.”  
   
He scoffed and pulled her back to him, his head resting on top of hers, “Never Madame Chancellor, it is my duty as head of security to look after you, and I do love my job.”  
   
He was trying to keep things light, but he knew the moment she pulled away with a dark look that he had said the wrong thing.  
   
“Is that all I am to you, councilor? A duty?”  
   
Marcus, realizing his error, scrambled to find the words to correct the situation, “No…God no…I was just making a joke. You are my friend Abby. I come out here because I want to comfort my friend.”  
   
Her face softened a bit, but something resembling pity lingered in her eyes. She studied his face for a moment, and then let her gaze travel back over the lake.  
   
“Is that all I am to you Marcus?” She asked again, her voice softer the second time around.  
   
Her words sent butterflies through his stomach and he shifted uncomfortably as he tried to figure out what to say. No, she wasn’t just a friend to him. She was everything to him. He didn’t know if it happened when he found her alive on the Ark, or during one of their many struggles on the ground, but at some point he had fallen head over heals in love with her. It was something he had begun to realize when she appeared before him like a beautiful, if dusty, angel in the ruins of Tondc; and the realization only became more apparent as he watched her suffer at the hands of Cage.  
   
He loved her so deeply, but he was a realist and he knew he couldn’t be with her. Given his role in Jake’s death, his countless attempts to float her, and the shock lashing he subjected her to, it was a miracle that she was even his friend. The fact that she would be vulnerable in front of him, and allow him to comfort her was more than he could ever ask for. He would not let his feelings ruin that, nor would he let that look of pity in her eyes be accompanied by her telling him that he didn’t deserve her. He knew it was true, but he didn’t know if he was strong enough to actually hear the words.

Realizing that she was still waiting for his answer, he rubbed his neck and looked at the ground, trying to hide the pain he knew would be reflected in his eyes.  
   
“Abby-”  
   
She reached out and grabbed his chin, cutting him off as she jerked his eyes up to meet hers. “Look me in the eye Marcus and tell me, am I just a friend to you?”  
   
He stared at her for a moment, and something clicked in his mind: that look wasn’t pity it was fear. And behind the fear was a hopefulness that called out to him. He took a shuddering breath as hope began to swell in him as well, and he pushed back his demons and shook his head.  
   
“No Abby. I’m sorry, but no. You are so much more than a friend to me.”  
   
She smiled and tilted her head, her eyes narrowed as she studied him further, “Why are you sorry?”  
   
“Because,” he swallowed, “because I am no fool Abby. You deserve the very best, not some man that did nothing but hurt you for years.”  
   
Abby laughed and released his chin, her fingers running up to stroke some wayward hair out of his face, “Maybe I deserve more than that man, yes, but you want to know a secret?”  
   
He nodded his head, too nervous to speak as she continued to play with his hair, her body now turned to face him completely.

“The man who did the things you are referring to is gone. He died the day Diana Sydney staged her coup. That man was Kane, and he lived in a world of black and white that left him cold and unfeeling.”  
   
She leaned closer brushing her nose against his, “Kane died when the Exodus broke from the Ark, and Marcus was born. The man who crawled through literal hell on the off chance that survivors would be on the other side. The man who tried to sacrifice himself for his people on the Ark, and then again in a grounder camp. The man who was at risk of bleeding out in a blown tunnel, but only cared about my daughter. The man who screamed for mercy when Cage was having me strapped to that damned table. The man who has gone out of his way for the past four weeks in order to be my rock. That man deserves everything in the world, and I hope to God that I am enough for him.”  
   
She nuzzled his nose again as she finished her speech, and then leaned back with a look of vulnerable apprehension. Marcus stared at her for a second trying to process the fact that she didn’t think she was good enough for him. It was crazy, and he wasn’t about to let her think she was right.

With a slight growl he reached out and cupped her cheeks, taking a moment to tenderly stroke her face before pulling her in for a kiss. She moaned against his mouth as he captured her lower lip between his, suckling gently as his hands moved to run along her back, pulling her even tighter into his body. She shifted a bit and hungrily kissed back, her own lips fighting for dominance, causing a fire to shoot through his veins.  
   
Marcus wasn’t sure if they spent hours locked in each others embrace, or merely minutes, but he did know that when he finally pulled back to catch his breath he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. He knew they still had a lot they needed to work out, but he was going to enjoy this moment while he could.  
   
He grinned stupidly at the woman in his arms, as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her head, “Can I say I love you?”

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips seeking his again, “Only if I can say it back.”

He could only nod before falling into bliss once more.


End file.
